


Not a Lie

by chilledmasonjar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Doctor Strange - Freeform, Established Relationship, Iron Man - Freeform, IronStrange, Italian Tony Stark, Loving Marriage, M/M, Secret Relationship, The Avengers - Freeform, but they have been since forever, no one believes that tonys married, theyre kinda mean to tony, they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilledmasonjar/pseuds/chilledmasonjar
Summary: basically the team doesn’t believe that Tony is married and tries to call him out on it. so, he calls his husband to clear things up
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 264





	Not a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> mio stella means my star in Italian

Tony had been wearing his wedding ring for as long as the team knew him. No one knew that he was married, besides Rhodey, so everyone just assumed it was vanity. What they didn’t know, however, was that Tony’s been happily married since he graduated college. 

“Come on, Tony, just come clean already,” Steve said as he walked into the common room. Tony was sitting on the couch, working on Stephen’s armor. Not that anyone knew that, of course. 

“Come clean about what?” Tony replied absentmindedly, not even bothering to look away from his tablet. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Your wedding ring. We know you’re not married, no one would be able to stand you long enough,” Clint responded this time. The rest of the team was in the common room now, all standing around Tony. 

“I have nothing to come clean about, especially to you, but I am married. I have been since we graduated from college, but we’ve been together since high school,” Tony stood up, holding himself as tall as he could, which wasn’t very tall. “Now if you don’t mind, I have to go fix the shit you broke.”

Tony walked down to his lab, pushing past everyone as they tried to stop him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, tucking his tablet under his arm. He decided he needed to make a call if he wanted people to believe him, not that he actually cared. He just realized that it would get annoying quickly. 

“Hey, Steph. How’s work so far?” Tony said as his husband answered.

“It’s good, there are no interdimensional threats and Wong’s actually being nice to me today,” Stephen laughed. “You don’t usually call, is everything okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine. The team is just questioning the fact that anyone would actually be able to put up with me for as long as you have. Can you come to the lab for a little bit? I miss you.”

“Of course I can, darling. I miss you too,” Stephen said. Tony could hear the whirl of a portal being opened, but he wasn’t quite there yet, so he couldn’t see it. “I’m on my way now, I’ll see you in a few seconds.”

“Okay, I’m almost at the lab. I’ll see you in a minute, Steph,” Tony hung up the phone and turned a corner. He could see his husband stepping through a gateway and walking towards the small counter in the corner. He pulled down two mugs, one for Tony and one for himself.

“Hello, handsome,” Tony said as he walked towards the sorcerer, wrapping his arms around his waist from the back. “I hope Wong isn’t too made that I pulled you away.”

“He didn’t care, and even if he did, I would always come to your rescue,” Stephen turned around in his husband’s arms, bending down to kiss him. “I take it that I’ll be meeting the team today?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, I can stand the jokes of ‘oh, so you married yourself?’ I just wanted to see you.”

“I’m sorry that you have to deal with that, love. I’m fine with meeting them and proving it if you’re comfortable,” Stephen hugged the man in his arms more. 

“I might actually take you up on that. But you may have to explain the mystic arts to them, and I know that you’re trying to keep it under wraps for as long as possible.”

“I can always change into some normal clothes. It’s not like I don’t have any up in the penthouse, love,” Stephen turned back around, starting to work on his tea and Tony’s coffee. 

“That’s true. Don’t you think they’ll ask how you got here so quickly?”

“I could just say something along the lines of ‘oh, my husband forgot his lunch at home and I’m here to drop it off.’ Or I could pretend that I just happened to be walking by and decided to see how my beautiful husband’s day was.”

“Thanks, babe,” Stephen handed Tony his coffee, “I don’t want to force you to meet them if you don’t want to. Thye can be a little much sometimes. Okay, all the time.”

“Tony, I love you and I know that you just want to keep me safe, but I want to keep you safe too. Now, I’m going open a gateway to the penthouse, change, and then open one up outside. I would offer to take you with me, but they think that you’re doing work.”   
  


“Only if you’re sure, babe,” Tony said, setting his mug down to hug his husband. “I love you. Happy will let you up to the common room, so just text me know when you’re in the elevator so I can meet you there.”

“I will, I promise. I’ll see you in a few minutes,” Stephen opened a gateway into their bedroom a few floors up. “I love you too, Tony.”

Tony realized that he wouldn’t be able to get any work done, so he decided to go back up to the common room to wait. He waited a few minutes before heading up, grabbing his coffee on the way out the door. The elevator was quiet on the way up, leaving Tony to worry about what would happen.

The elevator door’s opened, allowing Tony to see the rest of the Avengers sitting in the living room, still debating who Tony had married. 

“Pepper and Rhodey are the only ones who would be able to put up with him that long. But, he didn’t know Pepper then and Rhodey is straight,” Clint said, sighing as he leaned back on the couch. 

“Not sure why you guys are still trying to figure this out, you’re not going to be able to. None of you know them,” Tony casually announced his presence. 

“So tell us who it is then, Tony,” Steve was actually the one to speak this time, surprising everyone. “How do you expect us to believe you if you don’t tell us your wife’s name?”

“How can I tell you my wife’s name when I don’t have a wife?”

“Ha, then you aren’t married!” Steve exclaimed as if he had found the Holy Grail. I guess no one told him same-sex marriage was legal once he was unfrozen.

“No, I’m definitely married. Just not to a woman.” The silence that followed was thickening. As far as Tony knew, none of them were homophobic. But either way, that was still a big bombshell to drop so casually. Luckily, Tony’s night in shining armor walked through the elevator. 

“Hey,  _ mio stella _ , what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at work?” Tony said casually as if he hadn’t helped plan this whole thing. “I’m not going to get any angry message from Wong, will I?”

“No, he sent me on an errand and I took the liberty to come to check on you since I was close. How’s work today, darling?” Stephen crossed the common room without looking up at the rest of the team, all of them starring up at the intruder. When he got to his desired target, he pulled him into a hug and kissed him.

“Hey, you can’t just come in here and kiss whoever you want! He’s married!” Clint said after the initial shock wore off. 

“No shit. My name is Doctor Stephen Stark-Strange. I assume you guys are the rest of the Avengers?” Stephen kept his arm around Tony’s shoulders but angling himself towards the team.

“Doctor Strange? Aren’t you a neurosurgeon?” Bruce asked this, clearly in awe. 

“I used to be, but I don’t practice anymore. I still consult, however. I’ve been helping Tony create armor that will be paired to his neurons recently, actually.”

“Babe, they don’t know about that,” Tony sort of whispered. Stephen’s eyes went wide as they snapped down to meet Tony’s. 

“You told me you were going to tell them!”

“I was planning on it but then your dumbass got hurt and I had to rush home,” Tony replied. It was clear that neither of them were actually mad, if the way they were staring at each other like they hung the stars was anything to go by. “Anyways, this is Bruce, Natasha, Steve, Clint, and Thor’s off-world right now, so you won’t get to meet him. That’s probably for the best, honestly.”

Everyone either waved from their spot or, in Steve’s case, stood up and walked over to them to properly introduce himself. 

“Captain Steve Rogers, it’s nice to meet you,” he stuck out his hand, intending for Stephen to shake it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Captain. I’ll decline the handshake, however, I was in an accident some time ago and I have severe nerve damage from it,” Stephen held up his hands, feeling as if he had to prove it. 

“Oh, well I’m very sorry about that.”   
  


“Thank you,” Tony stood off to the side, watching Stephen interact with the team. He could see that Stephen was getting uncomfortable, however, as people started asking about his accident. 

“Hey, hon, can you help me in the kitchen real quick?” 

“Coming, darling,” Stephen walked over to the kitchen, putting his head on Tony’s shoulder when he was close enough. “Thank you, Anthony.”

“You’re welcome,  _ mio stella _ . I could tell you were starting to get uncomfortable. Do you want to leave?” Tony wrapped his arms around his husband’s back, holding him as close as he could.

“Only if you come home with me. I told Wong that I probably wouldn’t be back and he didn’t care.”

“Absolutely. Let me just say goodbye and grab my things from the lab, okay? Then we can go home and watch movies for the rest of the night. We can even pick up some momos from that place that you really like.”

“Thank you, Tony,” Stephen pulled away reluctantly. “I’ll walk down there with you. Then I can just open a gateway for us to go home.”

“Sound’s good, love. Let’s go.”

They walked out into the common room together, wrist-in-hand. They said goodbye to the rest of the team before walking down to the lab. Tony didn’t have too much he had to grab, but he still wanted to grab his tablet and some of the designs he had been working on earlier. He glanced up at his husband who already had a gateway open for them. Tony finished grabbing everything and walked over to his husband. Tony went to grab his wrist again, but Stephen gently grabbed his hand before he could. They shared a smile, one that you could only have after years of marriage. It held so much love in it that there was no way they could be lying. The team may have questioned it at first, but they couldn’t deny the fact that those two were in love, and that they had been for a long time. Probably since before they were even together. 

The next time they would see Tony, they would apologize. It was half-hearted at best, but it was better than nothing. What surprised the hell out of Tony was the fact that Natasha asked to see pictures from their wedding. She even seemed genuinely interested. Soon the whole team was gathered around in the common room, asking questions about Stephen and other related questions. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to have the team meet Stephen, after all.


End file.
